A patterned thin film formed by frame plating may be utilized in spiral coil. In such applications a patterned thin film that is small in width and great in thickness may be required in some cases. Consideration will now be given to a case in which frame plating is utilized to form the above-mentioned patterned thin film that is small in width and great in thickness. If a single-layer frame is used to form the patterned thin film in this case, it is required to make a frame that has a great thickness and a groove with a reduced width. However, it is difficult to make such a frame with accuracy.